


#蜘蛛侠：暗影#ABO#黑猫/蜘蛛侠#pwp#

by Ninawan



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man:Noir
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: 故事发生在无脸之眼漫画时间线后面Omega蜘蛛侠遭受了意外的发情期，他需要菲丽西亚·哈代的帮助





	#蜘蛛侠：暗影#ABO#黑猫/蜘蛛侠#pwp#

**Author's Note:**

> *可能是个pwp吧  
> *配对是Alpha菲丽西亚·哈代/Omega彼得·帕克  
> *注意，是暗影设定，漫画

 

 

    彼得·帕克栽向菲丽西亚·哈代的露天阳台的时候只问了一个问题。但他实际上不确定那位拥有银白色卷发的美丽女性是否听全了他话里的每一个字，因为下一秒他就陷入了短暂的意识丧失之中。后背渗出的虚汗浸湿了彼得的打底衫衣襟，让他精致的脖颈看起来也湿漉漉的，他脑袋发胀，视野模糊，能准确在黑夜里昏暗隐晦的城市灯光下和横七竖八的晾衣绳里找到这个阳台已经算的上是奇迹——但某种程度也归功于日积月累而形成的熟悉和归属感；即使那个隐约飘散着女人香水和猫毛味的阳台已经将他拒之门外很长时间了。所以这次是个冒险，或者赌博，菲丽西亚像是会遵守诺言的那种人，彼得知道她是的。

 

 

    蜘蛛侠今天的日子不好过，每个身处纽约最底层的混混们都心知肚明这一点，因为今天遭受的拳头和威胁都比平常更重也更凶狠，今天恶心的黑色蜘蛛网黏黏糊糊地缠的他们满脸都是。好吧，虽然蛛网是不可能没有的，但是个人都感觉到了今天纽约的义警先生脾气异常暴躁，别去招惹他——不管他在调查什么，把你知道的都说出来就好了，因为那样身上的伤也许会少几个。号角日报的记者在街上大肆给路过的蜘蛛侠拍着照，后者似乎因为被烦扰到了而把记者的镁光灯挂在了电线杆子顶上。

    “虽然他看起来人挺不错，也许能帮你挡下抢劫或者盗窃的匪徒，或者揪出城里的恶棍……但是还是算了吧，我不会想跟义警做邻居的。”

    一位看起来被此举惊吓到的女士对记者这么说道。

    他看起来人挺不错的。

    彼得其实有点喜欢这个评价，他创造这个角色并为自己戴上面具的最初目的，就是为了站出来。他自己说过，必须要什么人站出来，至少从这个腐臭污秽的泥沼站出来，为里面挣扎的无辜平民奋斗，就像梅婶一样，但比她更甚：作出实质性成果，改变这些，让恶棍得到他们应有的惩罚。这是一场正义的战争。

    ……实际上彼得确实也不太好定义什么叫做正义。有的人看起来黑白分明，背地里却不知道在干什么勾当。就像他其实没法好好思考本·尤里克的立场，或者他的为人。也许这个胆小鬼曾经被压迫得体无完肤而不得不藏起他浑身愤世嫉俗的戾气转而变成一个冷嘲热讽的旁观者，但是最终他表明了自己，甚至用性命；更何况梅婶说得的确没错，本对彼得好，所以也许他是个好人，至少是个值得的人。

    所以彼得才会喜欢这个评价“人挺不错的”，这几乎是在给他打好人标签——虽然那位女士补充上了后半句，不过这不影响什么。那个拍蜘蛛侠的记者本身就不怎么招彼得喜欢，小小捉弄一下无伤大雅，更何况他只是挂起了那个破旧的镁光灯罢了，还能再买一个的。

    今晚的问题其实在于，彼得感到自己胸中有某种无法释放的烦躁情绪，这是一种即使完成了所有给自己规定的任务也无法排解的烦躁。他想了很多种原因，包括今天早些时候梅婶跟他的对话。那其中的重点是当他们谈论到蜘蛛侠的时候，梅婶说了些让他担忧的话。

    比如梅婶表示了自己并不怎么喜欢这个年轻人（不知道梅婶是怎么看出来的年龄，不过在她眼里可能还挺明显的），当然，她很久之前就隐约表达过了类似的观点。但她今天看见号角日报的时候又低声用不善的语气做出了评价，她说：

    “蜘蛛侠看上去不像好人。我们需要的不是以暴制暴的蒙面公众发泄者。”

    “不像好人”？天哪。彼得坐在旁边吓得几乎浑身战栗了一下。不像好人，梅婶刚才是这么说的吧？他悄悄偏头瞥了瞥她的脸，后者上面挂着一个不友好的表情，以此他确认了自己应该没听错。

    接着她抛出了一个问题：“你觉得呢，彼得？”

    烫手山芋。这是烫手山芋。好好回答，彼得·帕克。他舔舔嘴唇，在心里快速地组织语言，然后不露声色地打磨了两三次，假装自己在思考。

    “我想……蜘蛛侠应该是个中立义警，这是好事儿。”

    没说谎话，表达了自己的立场，又把话题引向了积极面，做得好，彼得。

    “我的意思不是他的立场，是他的手段。”

    好吧，早该知道偷换概念的把戏对梅婶没用。彼得有点紧张地摩挲着自己的手指，指关节上还残留着昨晚打架留下的浅浅的淤青，他用左手盖住了右手，有点心虚地保持着沉默。

    “这是个血气方刚的年轻人，我见过他一面。”梅婶转过头来看着彼得，后者抬高了眉毛表示自己在听，“他就那么轻易地杀人了。”

    “他没对你造成什么危险吧？”彼得立马问道。明知故问，他想。

    “没有。但他开枪杀了一个手无寸铁的人。没有人能够审判——除了法律。换做你也是一样，彼得，我是不会让我侄子像他一样的，你懂吗？”

    摘了面具的蜘蛛侠扯着嘴角打了个冷战。

    这也许是今晚烦躁的理由——他当然不能在梅婶面前表露真实身份，但是这似乎也给之后的行动带来了一些负担：心理负担。他会想到自己的好婶婶不喜欢自己的另一面，甚至说的上是讨厌，这既让人不甘心又让人不爽，毕竟彼得做这个的是因为本叔，而这……某种程度上他想让他们为他骄傲，因为蜘蛛侠现在是那个勇敢站出来的有能力者。说实在，蜘蛛侠真的能帮上忙的，就算方式可能确实有点……

    彼得脑子里又快速地闪过了一件事。他的Omega抑制剂用光了，这个发生在前几天，或许前几周，他有点不太记得了。至少他知道的是自己没经历过所谓的Omega发情期，所有关于那个到底有多猛烈的传言他都没亲自验证过真实性，因为在以前的时候就算没有按时吃那玩意也没造成什么严重的后果。所以这次应该也能顺利地挨过去。彼得理所应当地推断着，是不是这种烦躁情绪是缺乏抑制剂造成的？这算什么，抑制剂上瘾吗还是……

    如果不是蜘蛛侠正在心里调侃自己的时候从蛛丝上面荡了下来，他是不会意识到事情究竟糟糕到了哪一步的。他感到自己的手臂突然变得像果冻一样软弱无力，然后就从自己的蜘蛛丝上面脱离了，直直朝面前的消防梯撞过去。彼得的主观意识还没反应过来自己身体发生了什么的时候，他的肌肉记忆就迅速地救了他一命——他抓住消防梯的边缘把自己勉强甩进了楼梯里面，后脑勺差点撞上一级阶梯。彼得揉了揉磕疼的小腿，愣在原地思考刚刚发生了什么。

    按照常理，他是不会在荡蛛丝的时候失手的，毕竟他练习过千百遍，甚至对城区的高处位置已经到了熟悉的程度。他莫名其妙地撑着扶手站起来，没走两步就腿软地栽向地面。

    彼得这次知道刚才的事情不是偶然发生的了。他的身体正在出问题，而且他还对正在发生的事情完全没有任何概念。他在接下来的一分钟之内感到自己的后背和额头拼命出汗，就好像刚刚跟十几个人打完架一样，一种粘稠的液体慢慢填充了他的大脑，阻断意识和肌肉的连接；视野正在慢慢蒙上黑雾，铁制的消防梯变得重影。更可怕的是，他的身体开始燥热，某种难以言说的无法释放感吞噬了他的每一寸皮肤，一个不经常用到的耻于开口的部位变得有点充血，他感觉到里面的血管正在不安分地跳动；湿漉漉的液体不受控制地流了出来。

    彼得现在感到有些羞耻，他尽力想知道自己身上到底发生了什么淫荡的事情，他迟钝地回忆了一下今天自己吃的东西和碰过面的人，最后没有得出任何结论——因为那个该死的脑子已经转不动了。他感觉气喘，仅剩的力气也正被一点点抽干。

    此刻菲丽西亚的名字出现在了他的意识里。然后彼得决定去找她，那是唯一能够在这种难以启齿的事情上依靠的人了。

    于是彼得栽进了菲丽西亚的露天阳台里，后者正准备关上落地窗进房间喂猫。他隐约看见了她标志性的银白色长卷发，然后低声地朝那个身形颀长的影子问道：

    “你遵守诺言吗，菲丽西亚？”

    当然，菲丽西亚什么都没听见。她隔着落地窗看见一团黑色身影跌跌撞撞地闯入了她的领地，几秒钟之后她认出了那是她不希望见到的彼得·帕克。他闯进来的时候似乎看着自己说了什么，但是声音又小又低沉，她能听到的只不过是零零碎碎的嘟囔罢了。菲丽西亚站在原地叹了一口气，思考自己要不要把这个莽撞的累赘弄进屋子里来，或者就让他躺在阳台上自生自灭。最终她没能狠下心来这么对待一个小男孩，于是她打开了窗户，紧接着她便意识到事情没自己想象的那么简单，至少不是只需帮他包扎伤口那么简单了——她甚至都怀疑他这次到底有没有受伤。

 

    彼得醒过来的时候菲丽西亚刚刚艰难地把他拖到了自己的床上。他实际上只失去意识大概几十秒钟左右，彼得恢复意识的时候挪动了一下，用脸颊蹭了蹭脑袋下面那个有香味的枕头，然后欣喜地发现自己被菲丽西亚收留进了温暖的房间里。

    “我就知道你会遵守诺言……”他轻轻地说着，隔着自己的护目镜玻璃看向戴着面具的菲丽西亚。菲丽西亚优雅地翘着腿坐在床边，向他这一侧微微倾斜；他只能看到她漂亮的眼睛，在屋子里暖调灯下面显出特别的的颜色。现在他们之间隔着两道物质之墙，这可不是什么好的迹象。

    面具下的眼睛半眯了起来，眼角微微上翘，细细的纹路显现在她仅有的露出的皮肤上。彼得推测她也许在笑。

    “诺言？”她用成熟的磁性女声故意反问道，带着几分挑逗意味。

    彼得愣了一下，挑了挑眉毛迅速说：“你说过……如果‘我秘密地需要一点刺激*’，就来找你……”虽然我也不知道这算是什么，倒不如说羞耻的刺激吧。彼得想。

    “我也许是这么说过。”菲丽西亚修长的手指缓慢地改在了彼得的面具上，然后把它从他脸上揭了下去，从容地将面具丢下床，玩味地挑弄了一下彼得汗湿的中分刘海，把他柔软卷曲的棕色发丝缠在指肚上，然后又松开，从他滚烫的额头滑过，“但同时也说了我不想见你。”

    “是……对不起。”彼得感觉自己的表情失去了一层保护，完全地暴露在了她面前，然后立马道了歉，“但我不知道该怎么……”

    摘下面具的蜘蛛侠猛地发现他和面前的人距离有点太近了，虽然他们又不是没有过这种亲密动作……但是今天感觉不大对劲。即使还隔着一层面具，他觉得菲丽西亚的眼神火辣得可以灼伤他的皮肤，她手指那些不经意的小动作几乎让彼得发狂。

    “而且我指的‘秘密地需要一些刺激’不是第一次就像现在这样……带着一身Omega发情的信息素味来见我。”

    Omega。发情。彼得混沌的脑子艰难地捕捉到了这两个关键词汇。他现在知道自己发生了什么了，造成烦躁的不是恼人的记者或者梅婶的言论，也不是什么所谓“淫荡的事情”，而是他没吃抑制剂，然后事情的发展就这么脱缰了。幸好自己是在菲丽西亚这里，如果在梅婶那边的话，说不准会发生什么糟糕的事情，甚至还有可能被骂一顿。

    “哦？这是你第一次吗，彼得？”菲丽西亚的表情舒展开了，彼得从她的眼神里看到了一种看小猫的感情。她接着从容地俯下身来，戴着面具的娇小脸颊凑近了彼得汗湿的脖子，低声补充说：“嗯，你闻起来有点像麦芽糖。”

    麦芽糖？认真的吗。彼得浓密的剑眉诧异地抬高了。自己的信息素怎么也应该是麦芽威士忌而不是麦芽糖的味道吧。

    不过现在他几乎顾不上想这些了，菲丽西亚靠近的身体散发着热气，她诱人的体温正在包裹他。彼得不知所措地僵在床上，吸了吸鼻子，然后敏锐地分辨出了一种新的气味。

    “那是什么？”他含糊地问。

    “什么是什么？”她埋在他脖子里轻轻问，然后马上给出了一个回答，“你说这股浓烈的猫薄荷味吗？那是我的信息素。”

    彼得享受地听着菲丽西亚的声音，完全没意识到闻到她的信息素意味着什么。她冰凉的面具蹭着彼得的脖子，坚硬却温暖，里面传来闷闷的声音让他浑身无力地瘫倒。他咬着嘴唇偏过头去看向她，费力地组织语言：“菲丽西亚，为什么不把它摘下来？”

    面具下的两只漂亮的眼睛连眨了两下，它们垂下去，浓密的睫毛在沉默中扑闪着。彼得知道菲丽西亚很失望，她因此而受伤——她因为保护了蜘蛛侠而受伤，而她不值得被这样对待。

    “你不会想看到的。”银发女子最终这么说道，从彼得旁边起身，好拉远双方的距离。

    “不……”彼得想伸手抓住她纤细的胳膊，发觉自己竟然已经浑身乏力到这种程度，那五根手指几乎是搭上去的。彼得为此感到相当不好意思。接着他清晰地听到了菲丽西亚喉咙的轻笑，感到血液上涌到了耳朵和脸颊上。

    “我是说……不用担心。”彼得干巴巴地说，咬着嘴唇看向菲丽西亚。后者安静地坐在床上，双腿交缠在一起，用那双暴露情绪的眼睛看着他。接着彼得使劲举起胳膊去摘她光滑洁白没有一点瑕疵的面具，菲丽西亚轻叹了一口气默许了，抓住了彼得的手好帮助他把面具拿下来。这个动作带乱了几缕长卷发，发丝悄声从耳后落下来搭在她的脸颊旁边，然后彼得松开了手指，面具轻飘飘地落下去，撞在床沿，最终掉在了地板蜘蛛侠的面具上面。

    屋子里昏暗暧昧的灯光让他能够端详菲丽西亚的脸颊，灯照亮了她的一侧脸颊，另一侧藏在阴影里面，光滑的皮肤上面留下了曾经受重伤的痕迹，让人很是揪心。除此之外，她的脸上还渗透着一种不可言喻的忧伤，那种悲哀透露在每个细节里，弯弯的细眉梢，有着小纹路的眼角和红润的嘴唇——彼得读出的只有低沉。摘下面具的菲丽西亚丢失了刚才的笑容。

    “为什么……？”彼得问，他已经混沌到不知道自己在说些什么了，他只是想到什么就尽快说，免得待会儿忘掉了。都怪这该死的Omega发情期，让他浑身燥热，下体又潮又湿，在内心默默渴望着面前的人能多给予自己一些亲密的触碰。

    “很多事情没有为什么。”

    菲丽西亚抓着彼得的手一直没有松开。她轻缓地摩挲着他突出的指关节，然后握住他结实的手腕，轻轻摘掉了他右手的黑色皮手套，发觉他指节有一些未痊愈的瘀伤，心里隐约闪过一些不明所以的情绪。她思索了几秒钟，眼神伶俐地扫过床上那人潮红的脸颊和耳根，然后再次俯身，揪住了他一侧的风衣领子，吻住了他的嘴唇。

    彼得还是个小男孩，他长得很快，自从第一次见到他的时候——那时他还是个比菲丽西亚矮上一头的傻小子——到现在她已经需要踮起脚尖才能吻到他了。不过他现在奄奄一息地躺在床上，遭受发情期的重创，样子倒是颇有些滑稽可爱，连吻他都变得容易了。

    失去面具的蜘蛛侠无法掩饰自己的表情。他的脑袋几乎是嗡的一声炸开了，邦邦地敲着警钟。他费力地抱住了菲丽西亚精致的腰部，一只手扶在她的后脑勺，急不可耐地揉着她柔软的卷发。

    “要说为什么的话……大概因为我是个Alpha，而你是个发情的Omega。”吻毕，她回味地舔舔嘴唇，笑眯眯地说。

    菲丽西亚是个Alpha。彼得今天又一次接受到了爆炸的信息量。是啊，她看起来精明又干练，在与自己的这段关系里总是占据着主导地位，为什么没想到过呢？那股猫薄荷味——当然了，菲丽西亚的Alpha信息素是猫薄荷味，理所应当。所以原来发情的Omega信息素可以勾引Alpha发情是真实的，而且发情期的Omega柔弱、需要保护并且还需要跟Alpha交配也是真的。彼得有点绝望地把头扭向一边，看到了枕头上面几缕不同颜色的猫毛。

    菲丽西亚看到了男孩的反应，她觉得好笑又好气。明明是彼得·帕克今晚冒犯了她，但是他似乎有种让人恨不起来的能力（不管是他目前真的有点让人同情的经历还是他的说话方式）；他到现在仍旧是那个只是嘴巴聪明伶俐的傻小子，即使他看起来健壮强悍，能够只身打群架。菲丽西亚偏了偏头好跟他对视，快速地搜寻记忆，紧接着发现自己并没有见过他打群架。

    彼得此刻脑子里填充着太多东西以至于他没法决定自己现在到底该做些什么。是抱住她的脖子继续索吻呢，还是先脱掉自己碍事又脏兮兮的风衣？他的左胳膊僵在半空，手指轻轻颤动，最后落在了菲丽西亚的脸颊上。他感到她往这边贴了贴，抿着嘴唇沉默不言。

    “所以……我们……”

    “我们的账还没算清。”她果断道，“而现在我们要上床。你得承担后果——发情期勾引Alpha不是好的选择。”

    彼得很想辩解说自己不是故意的，但是鉴于他现在也挺想这件事情发生的，所以就乖乖闭上了嘴，伸手去解菲丽西亚的睡袍扣子。她丝绸睡袍的手感绝佳，后者柔软地顺着彼得的动作从女人的肩膀上面滑落下来，展现出她白皙精致的酮体；睡袍在她的大腿上面堆成一小叠，然后菲丽西亚在床上半撑了起来，搂着彼得的后脑勺再次吻上去。

    他尝起来是甜的，也许是因为信息素的缘故；不论怎么说，他青涩的吻技配得上那美妙的味道。菲丽西亚娇小的舌头灵活地游移在他的口腔中，以外地压制他而占了主导地位。彼得觉得自己正在被这个火辣的吻撩拨，他的性器官随时随刻都在泄露他的意愿，他早就硬了，那东西顶着紧绷的裤子，有点发疼。接着菲丽西亚缓缓从他唇瓣之间退出来，去舔吻他的耳朵。

    彼得打了个哆嗦，下意识地抱住了她柔软的身体，把她使劲搂紧，不敢动作。

    菲丽西亚会意地笑笑，她呼吸喷出的湿润温暖的气息包裹着他的皮肤，有几丝钻进了他耳朵里，弄得他瘙痒难耐。她仔细又到位地吮着他的敏感部位，让彼得觉得自己像是被看光了，更重要的是这种难以形容的舒适感像洪水一样吞没了他，他阖上眼皮，享受地发出一声长叹。

    “我是不是应该熟悉这些？”菲丽西亚低声调侃着，而彼得完全不知道她在说些什么，他满脑子只有她紧紧贴着自己的柔软嘴唇，于是他轻轻按着菲丽西亚的后脑勺示意她不要停下。后者于是不再试图跟思维混乱的蜘蛛侠说话，专心地进攻那些敏感部位。她向下挪了挪，吻在他的脖子和喉结上，用最恰当的力道留下了能看见的紫红色印痕，而彼得完全不知情这一点，菲丽西亚对此感到有点儿窃喜。

    彼得自己摘下了另一只手套丢向一边，在床上抬起身体稍稍动了一下，用胯间蹭着菲丽西亚的大腿内侧。他感到自己的小穴已经湿的快要浸透裤子了，至少那些温热的滑液已经沿着他的股缝流了下去。

    她冰凉的手指在他脸颊上停留了一会儿，接着松开了他的裤子。彼得整个人好像躺在自己的风衣上面，那个巨大的衣摆摊开了，边角随意地打着卷；他配合地乖乖抬起臀部，让菲丽西亚能够顺利地把他的裤子退到大腿的一半位置。接着她去解那双高筒皮靴的鞋带，揪着一根绳把活接抽开之后，菲丽西亚不小心瞟到了彼得悄悄看自己的眼神，然后抬抬眉毛沿着他的小腿线条抚摸下来，把靴子脱掉，说：“你的眼神就像我的猫，在等着我给他们食物一样。”

    彼得因此羞红了耳根，他任由菲丽西亚脱掉了他下半身的所有衣物，只是僵硬地挪开视线，尴尬地望向一侧。有几只猫在床边打滚，好像对菲丽西亚的猫薄荷味上瘾似的；他伸手挠了挠那些猫的下巴，掩饰自己的慌乱。

    菲丽西亚灵巧的手指随后伸向了他的勃起的阴茎，温柔地套弄着，她惹火的身体趴在彼得的腿上，软而丰满的胸脯垫着他的腿根。彼得迫不及待地决定自己脱掉上身的马甲，毕竟它的多排扣子是个不好解决的问题，马甲被敞开之后，菲丽西亚再次摸了上去，隔着他的高领毛衣寻觅着前胸的两个小乳头。

    彼得赶紧撤走了自己的手，腾出地方给这个动作从容而优雅的女性Alpha，他的手指不经意地卷着那头漂亮的长卷发，眼神迷离地欣赏着它们在光下散发出的独特颜色。菲丽西亚隔着满是软毛刺的毛衣找到了藏在下面的两个凸起的点，它们硬邦邦的，拨弄起来相当有手感，并且每次用力滑过都会引得彼得一声压抑的轻吟；然后菲丽西亚捏住了那个小东西，轻轻揉弄起来，让它在指肚之间反复蹭过。毛衣带来的轻微刺痛感，加之过分的快慰，让彼得在床上不安地小幅度扭动，一种抗拒却渴望的心情此刻缠绕了他。

    “菲丽西亚……”他轻轻叫她的名字，并不清楚自己目的何在。

    “嗯？”她回答，手指伸向他的毛衣里面。彼得又一次浑身激灵。

    “没……我只是……”接着彼得闭上了嘴，决定认真享受。他挺起前迫切地贴合着菲丽西亚的手指，后者暧昧地在皮肤表面滑动着。然后她推起毛衣，上前含住了他的乳头。舌尖带着湿润的唾液舔过去，留下浅浅的水渍。菲丽西亚的另一只手抚弄着彼得的性器，彼得觉得自己在那一瞬间被语言匮乏于描述的快感扼住了喉咙，他缓慢地顶胯，爆发出了一声咬牙切齿的呻吟，忍不住想要射出来。

    菲丽西亚令人惊叹的耐心让彼得几乎抓耳挠腮。她恰到好处地给予，却又不一下把人推向高潮，像一起一伏的柔和水波。她试探着收敛了套弄的速度，转而把指头探进湿答答的穴口里面，四处开拓着他的紧致的内壁。彼得的肌肉绷起来了，只是手指的进入都让他竖起了浑身的汗毛，他感到自己紧紧夹着菲丽西亚，喉咙里干涩得像是卡着什么东西一样。

    “告诉我，蜘蛛侠。”她的手指在里面搅着，“杀人是什么感觉？”

    彼得没有料到这个意外的问题。他几乎不能思考，也没法组织一句完整的话，但他还是勉强作出了回应：“为什么这么问……”

    她没说话，而是插入的深了一些，直到听见彼得吃痛的呻吟才罢休，恋恋不舍地退了出来。

    “我以为你杀过人？”他粗喘着断断续续地说，尽量推着自己的思维转动。猫薄荷的味道变得更浓重了，彼得伸过手去轻轻抚弄了一下菲丽西亚的胸脯，最后停在她纤长的脖子附近。

    “也许吧，但现在是我在问你问题。”她坚决地表明道，“蜘蛛侠，杀人是什么感觉？”

    “……我也不知道。”彼得搪塞，他其实也说不太好，或者是他自己没好好回味过。

    彼得知道这不能是审判，就像之前梅婶说的那样；就算是蜘蛛侠，也没有凌驾于法律之上的权利。所以他亲手送走的几条人民和袖手旁观任之死亡的犯罪大师，这感觉一样吗？有点一样吧，或许。但彼得知道，当怒火平息之后，会有一笔账等着他清算，这笔账来源于自己心里。

    “现在除了以暴制暴没有别的办法……”彼得最终得出结论，他知道自己看上去答非所问，不过他期待菲丽西亚理解她的意思。

    这位女性Alpha缄默不言，她抿了抿嘴唇，大幅度调整了一下自己的姿势，抬起了对方的双腿架在腰上，然后毫无预告地进入了彼得。后者感到自己被一根突如其来的巨物顺畅地插入了，穴口被磨蹭的时候快慰挤满了他的大脑，她性器的前端顶进了深处，让彼得登时有一种不现实的疏离感。他微启双唇，仰起脖颈，想要获取更多呼吸的空间。

    菲丽西亚开始在他的身体里闹腾着抽插，折磨着彼得已经满溢的情欲。她的动作并不像刚才那般温柔，但是依旧没过火越界，她没想弄伤他，但是彼得从那张忧郁的脸上读出了压抑的愤懑和怨恨。

    他被顶得呻吟的声音都在发颤，菲丽西亚的力气出乎意料的大，他的后脑勺几乎已经被推到了床头。彼得不得不腾出一只手按着床头好支撑自己，另一只手则紧紧地抓住了床单。他没想象过有一天这位美丽的女性会进入他，但是让人安心的是他们双方都挺享受这个过程。彼得的脚趾蜷缩在一起，抬高的双腿使劲贴着她的没有一丝赘肉的腰线，膝盖不受控制地相互贴近，然后又被她沉默着用力掰开。

    “别夹这么紧。”菲丽西亚用她干练的女声说道，抬手捋上自己散落的头发。彼得觉得自己已经被她撩了一百次。

    大床吱扭地响着，声音大的让人无法忽视。有几只猫上来蹭着彼得的脸颊，后者浑身发烫，就好像要烧起来了。

    “会因此有受害者。”菲丽西亚说，把速度放慢好用力顶得更深一些。彼得艰难地按着床头，极其被动地随着对方的节奏上下蹭着床单，他感到自己的小穴向外渗着滑液，从被填满的穴道里面艰难地挤出去，淌在股缝之间。

    他没太明白菲丽西亚的意思，然后他联想了一下前面的问题，接着就明白了她脸上的那些情绪又都是什么意思。

    “就像你一样。受害者……”最后他从喘息里勉强拾回几个音节，拼凑成了一个答案。彼得认真地等待着高潮的来临，他从满是生理泪水的视野里面看着同样在边缘即将坠落的菲丽西亚，她像是隐忍着快感，听到彼得说的话之后会意地轻轻点点下巴。

    彼得渴望一个吻。他口干舌燥并且体温上升；他的手伸向菲丽西亚的鼻尖和嘴唇，小心翼翼地触碰了它们；他舔着自己的下唇，抬起头来想要与她有更多的接触。女人俯下身来吮住了彼得，并侵犯性地用舌头打乱了他的呼吸节奏，堵住了他喘息的通道。彼得只好用鼻子拼命吸着气，性感的声音刹那就填充了二人之间整个的狭小距离。彼得的腿再一次夹紧了，它们缠在菲丽西亚的腰上僵硬着不敢有什么大动作。

    他的臀瓣因为撞击而充血发红，上面紧致的臀肉随着抽插而抖动着，发出肉体相接的声音，与床的响声相辅相成而浑然一体。彼得终于分辨出了自己的信息素味道，菲丽西亚说的没错，那的确是麦芽糖的甜味，混合着猫薄荷的清香，他不知道，也许是个浪漫又奇特的组合。

    不知道沉默填充了多久的时间，那位男性Omega终于在猛烈的攻势下被推上了最高点，他的身体颤抖着，抓紧了身上人的肩膀，毫不掩饰地呻吟出声。高潮的快慰永远只能持续那几秒，菲丽西亚用力地在那几秒内加快了速度，好让他来的更痛快；紧接着自己的下腹肌肉也开始抽搐，然后干脆地射在了彼得体内。彼得的穴口一下又一下地夹着她的性器，直到最后一滴粘稠的液体也射了出来，然后菲丽西亚推着他的大腿根将自己从他身体里拔出。

    他听到她动听声音发出的低叹，并为此深深地着迷。

    菲丽西亚裸露的娇小身体凑了上来，趴在彼得旁边，温存地吻着他的耳朵。后者还没从满足之中恢复平稳的呼吸，他贴着她，因为滚烫的皮肤表面暴露在微凉的空气里面而忍不住打了个冷战。菲丽西亚搂住了彼得的脖子，眨眨眼睛盯着他看。

    “怎么了……？”彼得被盯得有点发毛，笑着问道。

    对方揉了揉他汗湿的中分刘海，露出了一个不知道是否可以用宠溺来形容的表情——或者更像是幸灾乐祸，无害的那种。紧接着她抬起一边的眉毛陈述：“你被我标记了，Omega蜘蛛侠先生。你知道那是什么意思吗？”

    彼得不明所以地收了收下巴。

    菲丽西亚笑出来，自言自语嘟囔：“天哪，你都不知道那是什么意思吗？”

    他转了转眼珠猜测说：“意味着以后有更多秘密的刺激吗？”

    女人缓慢地眨眨眼睛，她的脸在暗光下看起来神秘又暧昧。彼得不知道自己到底从那张精致的、布满触目惊心疤痕的脸上读出了什么情绪：快乐或者是无奈。但至少彼得知道他们都很享受今晚——虽然有点矛盾——但是……

    “也许‘秘密的’都不是了。”

    最终菲丽西亚说。把脸埋进了彼得的胸膛，今晚不知道第多少次，他意识到自己被面前的女人深深地吸引着。彼得吻了吻她散发着香气的发丝，慵懒地扫视一圈这个熟悉的房间，任由性爱过后的困意吞噬肉体，然后阖上了眼皮。

    

    

 

——FIN——

 

 

*《蜘蛛侠：暗影-无脸之眼》第一话 p13   翻译：tiandlzz（格瑞）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
